Kisses
by Cailin Skylark
Summary: Balthier x Penelo Chapter 4: Their fourth kiss was more tender and lingering than any other chaste kiss before.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: FFXII is owned by the great and wonderful Square Enix. As if you didn't know

_Kisses_

First Kiss

When he first kissed her, it was only to evoke a rise in Vaan.

He hadn't been around the two young orphans for very long, but it was blatantly obvious that she cared for Vaan. Not the sisterly type of affection she swore to have, but a much deeper and maturer love than the thief seemed to have for her.

It was painfully clear in the way Penelo's eyes would trace after Vaan's form and how her hands would linger longer on his skin after she healed him. But it was most noticeable to Balthier when Penelo flushed adorably red whenever Vaan paid her any attention, hope radiating from her smile and bright eyes.

Which was why Balthier felt the need to intercede. He couldn't continue to stand by and watch the young girl's heart chip away under Vaan's negligence. Perhaps the mangy thief was too blinded by his dreams of becoming a famous sky pirate scouring for riches, Balthier mused. It almost reminded him of his own carefree youth. He too never noticed what he had until he was forced to leave it all behind. Sometimes on rare lonely nights he wondered what happened to Giselle, his childhood sweetheart; ...and Beatrice...and Estella... Anyhow, that wasn't the issue at hand here. He just wanted Vaan to see the great treasure that lay within his grasp.

So when he noticed Vaan's gaze observing them closely as Penelo shyly returned his handkerchief to him, he knew he had to seize the opportunity. Flirt with the girl a bit. Give her his trademark smirk, speak warm words to her. Not only would it make the girl feel special and appreciated, but it would hopefully knock some sense into Vaan's clueless head.

"I shall wear it close to my heart," he replied smoothly, like any leading man would and bowed low to Penelo. Behind her, he could see Vaan cock his head to the side, looking a bit dumbfounded and cross at the same time as Penelo giggled girlishly at his attention. Upping his game a bit, he swiftly reached out and took hold of Penelo's hand, bringing it up to his lips.

Yet when he kissed Penelo's hand, he didn't expect it to evoke a feeling in him, let alone garner a slight 'rise' as he watched Penelo's pink lips form a surprised 'o,' while a breathy sigh escaped her pretty mouth. Eyes locked with Penelo's longer than he originally intended, Balthier toyed with thoughts of capturing this new treasure. He was a sky pirate himself after all.

Author's Notes

Two updates in a week. Yay me! I know my writing still isn't up to par yet, but I've been toying with this idea for so long that I had to finally write it even though I'm not completely satisfied with it. I'll probably still revise this over and over again, but I just wanted to share it with my fellow Banelo fans out there.

Special thanks to the Priestess of Groove and squishumms! I know there is a major lack of Banelos out there, so I'll try to fill the void. Sorry again if it's not quite as well written as it should be.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_Kisses_

Second Kiss

Their second kiss was indirect. At least that's how Penelo would like to think of it.

Ever since Balthier kissed her hand a few days ago in the Aerodome, Penelo couldn't help but feel something inexplainable around the sky pirate. First off, she felt surprised at his sudden actions. What in all of Ivalice had possessed Balthier into kissing her hand? They barely knew each other. Such familiarities were still considered to be brazen, even to a young woman like her.

Maybe he felt they knew enough of each other already. He had been the one to give her his handkerchief in the first place, promising to take it back when he returns with Vaan. At the time, Penelo appreciated the sentiment. At least she didn't have to worry about Vaan as much. That's the only reason why her actions stilled as she calmly watched her best friend and some dashing stranger be taken away by the Empire. She absolutely was _not_ swept off her feet by the spontaneous, somewhat romantic proclamation.

No, in fact Penelo prided herself for keeping a level, clear head when the bangaas had kidnapped her, mistaking her to be Balthier's lady love. Unlike other girls her age who would enjoy entertaining the idea of love at first, especially if it's with an older, handsome man; Penelo continuously denied their relationship. Clutching the delicate piece of cloth in her hand, she explained repeatedly that they had misunderstood. She only just met the man! How could he possibly care for her? But they refused to believe her, telling her she was the one that didn't understand. A man would rarely stick their neck out for a woman they didn't know, much less a wanted sky pirate like Balthier. "The evidence of his affection is in your tiny hand, girl," the one they called Ba'Gamnan chortled as he jabbed a pointy claw near her face. "If not, then the Fates look most unkindly on you."

They must indeed, she had thought as she sat in the dank cave. However, when she heard news of his arrival, she felt her heart skip. Not that she believed he had come solely for her; she knew Vaan must have a hand in it. Therefore, Vaan must be with him. Vaan, her dear friend was safe and sound. She knew he wouldn't let her down. Of course he's the reason why the bangaas were setting her free and pushing her out of the cavern. She longed to see him, as she raced blindly out of the mines, legs pumping wildly beneath her. She needed to thank him...

Thus, when they arrived at the Aerodome, she finally decided it was time to give the handkerchief back to Balthier. It was only suppose to be a simple sign of gratitude and nothing more. She just needed to hand it to him, clean and neatly folded, and return promptly to Vaan's side for the next part of their adventure. She hadn't expected him to speak those words to her, nor to gently caress her hand with his lips.

So now, as she explained before, she was definitely surprised and perhaps confused. Maybe a bit lost in her own thoughts even. Her mind kept replaying the scene over and over again as she observed the sky pirate out of the corner of her eyes as they trekked across the Giza Plains. Nor could she swallow her sense of wonderment as she watched him pierce through the hides of Wooly Gators with such deadly accuracy. She blamed her infatuation on the whole experience. She also enjoyed seeing Basch hack his way through enemies with his axe, learning worldly wisdom from Fran and admired how the princess carried herself with such royal grace even when they were trudging through mud.

But it still didn't explain why her heart would do flips when he was near. Why his very presence would seem to overwhelm her and make her pause in awe to watch him do the most insignificant of things. These type of feelings were only reserved for Vaan, not for some nobody she just met. For all she knew, he could be spouting pretty words to the princess as well. She did see him whispering in hushed tones to Ashe at the outskirts of the Jahara village not too long ago. Taking a deep swig from her cup, she sighed to herself, staring despondently into the bonfire. On closer inspection, the kiss meant nothing. Nothing at all. Not to him, not to her. Nothing to everyone.

"Mind if I have a sip?"

Pulled from her thoughts suddenly, Penelo looked up and met the eyes of the sky pirate himself. "Sure," she softly answered, stunned as she handed her cup to him. She watched as he brought the same rim that she had been drinking from to his lips, taking a long drink from it.

Balthier passed the cup back to her. "Most refreshing. My gratitude Penelo," and he gave her that same smirk from the Aerodome once again. He then proceeded to sit next to her on the log, counting out the remaining ammunition he had left in his pouches, occasionally bumping his elbow into hers.

Penelo sat deathly still. Was that what she thought it was? He placed his lips exactly where hers were, not to mention drank from her cup. Certainly other girls her age would think so and immediately blush at the implication. But she wasn't the type of girl to jump to conclusions so hastily. He was just thirsty and drank from her cup because there weren't any left. But she does see one right next to the water kettle. Interesting...

"Something on your mind?" Penelo heard Balthier ask in that smooth voice of his. She shook her head vigorously, his lips curling once again into a smirk.

Yes, she was one of those girls, she realized as she stared down at her cup, running her thumb over the smooth surface.

Because that definitely was an indirect kiss!

Author's Note:

Yay! Another update! Three for me in a week. Thanks all around to my kind reviewers once again: Priestess of Groove, Madj, Zaz9-zaa0, squisshumms, Keyblade Mistress Hikari and Banelo fan.

Well I wrote this one a bit differently from the others. I just followed a train of thought, hopefully Penelo's, and kept typing randomly whatever came to mind. Sorry if it goes off tangent or seems to rattle on and on at some points. I just feel that a girl like Penelo would probably over analyze everything. Also, a lot of times I just said "he/him" because I felt that Penelo would think internally of Balthier and Vaan as just "he/him." Most of the time it's Balthier, but other times it's Vaan depending on how you read it. Hopefully it wasn't too confusing.

Hope you enjoyed this exercise once again.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_Kisses_

Third Kiss

Their third kiss was completely, one hundred percent not _his_ intention. If he needed to swear by Basch's sword to prove it, he would. Sky pirate's honor.

Well, a sky pirate's honor usually didn't hold its own weight compared to a boy scout's, but he was telling the truth when he told the captain that he was only there to see how the story would unfold. By this point, he no longer cared so much about the acquisition of riches and jewels. He didn't even care who would come up victor in this political mess. It was all the same to him; that is until he heard the name of Cid Bunansa. Now he had to get involved. Who knew what the man was up to with his research? Like many of his favorite Archadian plays, he foreshadowed some twists and turns, but he just never expected this.

Currently they were headed to the snowy caps of Mt. Bur-Omisace to meet Larsa's friendly enemy. Oh, if only he could get his hands on his darling _Strahl _right now, Balthier thought to himself as he sighed disgruntling. But it was well enough that the war-chieftain offered them all free rides on their chocobos. Vaan had somehow won over the elders of the village with his unique charm. Balthier had to give the fledging thief some credit; he didn't seem completely hopeless.

"Mt. Bur-Omisace is to the west of here," Basch steadied his chocobo next to Ashe's. "We must backtrack across the Ozmone Plains, through Golmore Jungle and the Henne Mines."

Ashe's gaze followed the point of Basch's finger, looking off into the wide expanse. "Tis a long distance to travel. Are you certain of the way?" The princess frowned, her lips pursing into a straight thin line.

"He is unmistaken. That is the way my men had to follow as well." Larsa chimed in, nodding his head curtly, earning a deep sigh from the princess.

"If you like, I can lead you there?" Fran came up from behind them, her voice steady as usual. "I am familiar with the way to Golmore Jungle."

Ashe nodded her head in acquiescence. "Yes, that would be most appreciated. I have little desire getting lost in these parts."

"Very well," Fran turned back, calling out to her partner, who stood leaning against the outlining gate of the village. He still had yet to receive the reins of his own bird. "Balthier, we are going ahead. You still recall the path to Golmore Jungle?"

Balthier perked his head up to meet the gaze of the viera. Finally it was his turn to take a line in this little tale again. "Most certainly. How could I ever forget, Fran?" That was where they first met after all. Fran barely nodded her head in acknowledgement before she turned to the others and started to ride away.

"Come on, Penelo. I'll race you." Vaan challenged.

"No, I don't think it would be a good idea," Balthier heard Penelo's soft voice plead with the eager boy. Normally she was ready and willing to play along with any of Vaan's games. But at the moment, the girl seemed unsure of herself as he traced her stare down to her hands, her knuckles white from gripping the reins of her feathery steed.

"Sir, here's your chocobo. We apologize for the long wait," Balthier absentmindedly accepted the lead to his own ride, but he was more interested in the little show before him.

"Aww, why not? Don't be a scaredy cat now," Vaan's chocobo walked back and forth, itching to run forward just as much as it's rider. "Let's go. On three okay?...three!" and like that, he was off. Racing across the Ozmone Plains, clueless to the fact he left his opponent helplessly at the starting gate.

"Vaan! Wait!" Penelo called out after him, lightly kicking the sides of her bird to move with little avail. Instead it ignored her, choosing to peck at a spot beneath its left wing. Seemed Balthier wasn't going to need his chocobo any longer.

Wordlessly handing back the bridle to the moogle, a smirk dangled from his lips. "Slow and steady won't win you this race." Penelo's eyes met his as he approached her.

"I know. I'm just not used to riding chocobos. Growing up, I've never had the opportunity or the need to ride them."

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret," Balthier smiled, digging into one of his pouches. "With a little bit of incentive," he pulled out a green herb, "you could make the most unwilling of creatures do anything for you." He fed it to the chocobo which warked happily in appreciation. "There now. You see?"

Penelo arched a brow at the sky pirate. "So that's the secret to your charm? Give a little bit to gain something back?" A hint of a smile appeared on Penelo's previously sullen face.

"I like to call it an 'investment' of sorts. I never do anything without any possible profit from it." Her smile quickly faded as she turned to look away from him. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, but it was the truth. Balthier feigned a cough, drawing the blonde's gaze once again to him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Scoot forward a bit," Balthier gestured with a flick of his wrist as he grabbed a hold of the saddle.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Still confused, Penelo complied and moved further up. Balthier hoisted himself up onto the chocobo and seated himself snugly behind her.

"What else?" He grabbed a hold of the leather reins near Penelo's hands, wrapping his arms around her petite form. "Riding out of the Ozmone Plains. At the pace you're going, we won't reach there until all of Rabanastre freezes over." With the click of his tongue and a light snap to the reins, they were off, silencing whatever other question Penelo had on her lips.

Ozmone Plains was a blur as they whizzed by the majestic yet deceivingly infested fields. Balthier briefly checked his straps again, making sure his newly acquired Betelgeuse was still attached securely on his back as wus, hybrid gators and mesmenirs stopped and glared at them as they rode by.

Penelo on the other hand seemed oblivious to the threat as she giggled heartily. She had now leaned back fully into Balthier's chest and placed her right hand on top of his as she held the bridle. She also seemed unaware of many other things Balthier mused, faintly smelling the hint of vanilla and Galbana lily in her hair as he dipped his head closer to her ear. "Enjoying yourself?"

She turned her head to him, face inches from his. "Yes. I never realized how exhilarating riding can be." Her smile reached from ear to ear and Balthier couldn't help but return it.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," and he was. For some reason, it always seemed to bother him whenever Penelo was a bit downcast. He had to admit that was part of the reason why he handed his handkerchief to her in the first place.

"So is that why you are doing this?" Penelo's voice cut into his thoughts, seemingly able to hear them herself. She cast a small glance at him. "I mean, why would you help me. It's not like you have anything to gain from this."

"Ah, well," Balthier paused, his lips pressing into a tight line. She was right. He had honestly nothing to gain from his relationship with her. He just wanted to help make Vaan jealous that one time in the Aerodome, nothing more. Yet, he has found himself on a few occasions befriending the girl, if not investing time in her. At least with Ashe he has a chance of obtaining treasure and perhaps ridding himself of the bounty on his head with his good deeds. But with her, Balthier realized as he tightened his hold on her waist, he had yet to discover the reason. Another part of the story he had to wait for to unfold.

"Any self-respecting leading man would do the same." Lame line, but she accepted it nonetheless as she rolled her eyes. "Besides," he said quietly near her ear. "You are a great girl. Vaan doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you." He heard her faintly say thanks as she kept her face hidden from him. Soon enough, they caught sight of the rest of the party as they arrived at the Sunlit Path.

"Well, here we are my lady," he tugged on the bridle, slowing the pace to a halt. "Unfortunately we couldn't beat him," Balthier nodded his head towards Vaan who had yet to notice them and climbed down from the chocobo.

"No, it's alright. He needs to win every once in awhile," Penelo chuckled lightly as she took a hold of Balthier's hand before she hopped down herself.

"Yes, that's true. I would suppose Vaan's ego needs a boost every now and then." Balthier nodded his head in agreement, but before he could walk away to join the others, he felt Penelo gently touch his arm.

"Balthier wait," her hands stilled on his arm as she shyly glanced at the others briefly. "Thanks for helping me again. I still don't quite understand why you troubled yourself."

"It was no trouble at all. I'm glad to be of service," hand on his heart, he gave her a small bow. He really didn't mind helping her out. Besides, there's no way they could just leave her at the Garif Village anyway.

But suddenly, before his mind could even register it, Penelo reached up and kissed him lightly on his jawline. He was too stunned to do anything, mouth agape, as he stared after her retreating form. "Hope it's enough to make up for the ride," she called back over her shoulder to him before she skipped over to Vaan. Now that was most unexpected. Wasn't stealing kisses _his _thing?

Penelo playfully pushed Vaan from behind, making him stumble a bit, but he quickly called out, "I won!" as he pointed to her. Balthier shook his head mildly in irritation as he saw Vaan wrap an arm around Penelo's shoulders.

"Wow, I'm impressed Vaan. You somehow won a race that I never agreed to," Penelo chided back, falling back into her routine with the boy. She seemed to radiate joy as she took her place next to her childhood friend, which now seemed to irk the sky pirate more than before as he watched them. But even Fran's glare couldn't deter his gaze away from her smiling face.

"Whatever. Excuses, excuses. You know you lost." Vaan waved his hand tauntingly before he was pulled away into a verbal debate with Larsa but Balthier could only catch parts of it. Something about how it was improper to tease a young lady or something. Seemed the little lord had a soft spot for Penelo as well.

But Balthier was too busy sorting out his own thoughts. Had he just become like the chocobo? Was the kiss incentive enough? Oh, the irony!

"Don't encourage him," Penelo told Larsa jokingly. She then briefly met Balthier's gaze and smiled demurely at him. Interesting. He returned the smile discreetly behind Vaan, for once grateful for the boy's ignorance.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Vaan pleaded once more to Penelo.

But it seemed like Penelo didn't even hear Vaan. "I got a good feeling," Balthier heard her say as he caught another one of Penelo's sidelong glances.

As did he, he mused. He was more than curious now to see the end of this ever changing story.

Author's Note:

This was a toughie! Sorry if it was confusing to anyone! I'm trying to keep this story within the plot line of the game, so it's a bit tricky finding dialogue and situations. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers for all the encouragement. I'm trying to have the kisses progress slowly and steadily with their relationship. It will get better, I promise.

Also, I've been tinkering around with the writing style and was wondering if you all preferred the short quickie type like the first chapter, or something more detailed like this? Please let me know which is better in a review so I get started on writing the next chapter. I already have an idea for the next kiss D

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Kisses

Fourth Kiss

Their fourth kiss was more tender and lingering than any other chaste kiss before.

Eruyt Village was all too quiet for her tastes. Well, except for the occasional light coughs and heavy sighs emanating from Balthier.

Ever since they had come to the Viera wood, the usually voluble sky pirate has been strangely reserve and solemn. Granted that she didn't know him all that well, she at least still noticed a new hesitation in his movements. He no longer confidently fell into step with his long time partner, but instead made room for Mjrn and staggered to the back of the party, his steps heavily echoing through the jungle.

At least to her his steps seemed a bit heavier. She was probably just imagining things. When it came to Balthier she always felt a need to second guess herself to avoid a misinterpretation on her part. But from the way Balthier kept fiddling with his cuffs in between sneaking glances at Fran, Penelo was certain that he was experiencing the same anxiety she was feeling in herself not too long ago.

She looked back at Vaan as he was trying to barter with Tetran. Unfortunately for him, it appeared negotiations were unsuccessful as the moogle crossed his little arms, and shook his head side to side. Vaan threw his hands up in frustration, stomping his feet on the wooden bridge. An involuntary laugh escaped Penelo's lips at her friend's familiar tantrum. He'll always still be the same old Vaan that would stew and whine when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Unbelievable!" Vaan called out as he plopped down next to Penelo, leaning his head back against the wall of the tunnel at the entrance. "He won't trade me some Malboro Vines for an amber amulet."

"Of course he wouldn't. It does need to be a fair trade, you know." Penelo replied in amusement.

"Yeah, I know. But you would think he would cut me some slack since we did save him and all." Vaan ran his fingers through his hair irritably. "What's taking Fran so long? Ashe wants to get moving again."

"Let's give her some more time. It's been awhile since she's been back."

"Hey," Vaan gestured for Penelo to lean in closer. Rolling her eyes, Penelo inclined her head towards him. "From what I've heard from Fran's conversation with Mjrn earlier, it sounds like it really has been a _really, really_ long time since she has left." Vaan whispered hastily in a hushed tone. "Hmm..." he scratched his chin in deep thought. "Almost sounds like she hasn't returned in, like, decades. Say Penelo, how o..."

"Oh stop it, Vaan!" Penelo playfully swatted him on the shoulder. "Don't you dare even ask! There are far more important issues right now than that."

Penelo stared past Vaan and found her gaze drawn back to the fidgety sky pirate. Apparently, he acquired a new twitch in the past couple of minutes since she looked away. Now his routine seemed to go: sigh, cough, cuffs, glance, tap and repeat.

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Hmm? Who?" Penelo replied, pretending to look out into the distance of the village instead of at the sky pirate. She knew she hasn't exactly been hiding her newfound interest in him, but she was still a little shy about it, especially around Vaan.

"Balthier, obviously!" Vaan nudged her, making a pink tint grace Penelo's normally pale skin. "He must be really worried about Fran." He, too, was now observing the sky pirate. "And you're the best at cheering people up, Penelo."

"Well, alright, if you really think it would help." Vaan nodded his head in agreement. Sighing, Penelo rose slowly to her feet, fighting against the flutterings in her stomach. She hadn't spoken to him really since their ride through the Ozmone Plains. Let alone after the kiss that she initiated.

She approached him quietly, unsure of what to say. It's not like she regretted the kiss. No, absolutely not. It was just a friendly gesture to say thanks, nothing more. Twining her fingers together she figured she should just approach him like she would Vaan. "Hey Balthier," Penelo sat closely next him on the log, bumping her shoulder casually into him.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Balthier flashed her a smirk. "Are you in need of something? Another ride perhaps?"

Penelo returned his grin, playing along with him. She knew he was trying to act cool and relaxed like always, but there was still a hint of tension behind his smile. "Nope, I'm good. Just checking to see if you need help with your cuffs there." Penelo pointed down to his sleeves, earning a soft chuckle from him.

"Ahh, so you noticed. I dare say your eyes are almost as sharp as Fran's." Balthier lifted up his wrists and examined the lace closely, almost as if he was blaming his current state on the cuffs. "But it appears you bested my partner this time around, Penelo." He grinned again at her, however he didn't bother to hide his unease this time.

"No, I'm sure your mistaken. I'm more than positive that she's noticed."

"I wouldn't be so certain. It seems like Fran's busy reprising a past role. Perhaps they're trying to make her play more than just a cameo this time around," Balthier shook his head, and turned to move away.

Penelo grabbed his right hand unthinkingly, cupping it close between her own. "Don't be ridiculous. She just wants to make sure Mjrn will be alright. It must be tough for her to be here. Not only does this place stir up old fond memories for her, but it also brings back unresolved issues. She needs you to support her, like she does you. Like we all would."

Balthier let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, I know you're right. I suppose I'm being a bit selfish at the moment," he spoke the words softly as he gazed steadily at their hands with an unreadable expression crossing his face. "So, any particular reason why you are again away from Vaan?"

"Hmm?" Penelo tilted her head to side. "What do you mean? It's not like Vaan and I are conjoined together." Yes, they were the best of friends. And fine, she did have a crush on him for years until very recently. Well, actually, she was still in the process of sorting that out. It was hard quelling old burgeoning feelings so suddenly. Either way, crush or not, she would still be close to Vaan. He was her one consistent that has remained, and she has no plans on losing him. "I guess, you could say that we are like you and Fran are."

Balthier glanced up at her, away from their shared embrace, arching a brow. "Oh really? How so, pray tell?"

"You know, partners, close friends...," Penelo stammered out quickly. She had no idea what type of relationship they had exactly. Were they 'partners' in that sense of the word? She shook her head. Oh, she didn't want to think about. "Anyhow, I do have to thank you."

"What for?" He now leaned in closer, as if he were eager to hear. He placed his left hand on top of their joined hands, resting them together on her lap.

"Without you, I would still be stuck waiting for him." In more ways then one, that's for sure. She probably would be at Migelo's shop right now wondering where Vaan was, what he was doing, who he was with. And if Vaan could ever...

But she wasn't in Rabanastre, waiting. She was here, and it was all because of one handkerchief. Somehow, their hands were now drawn up tightly against her chest, her heart pounding wildly beneath their embrace. After a couple of moments, Baltheir withdrew his hand away from hers, leaving her warm palms to the cool air.

"I best retrieve Fran or else we tempt receiving harsh words from the princess. Not too good for the vieras delicate ears, I hear," he jested, standing up from his seat. He turned to her and placed a ringed finger beneath her chin. She quietly stared back into his eyes as Balthier tilted her head up to him. "In return for your kindness, Penny dear," he whispered before he closed the remaining distance between the two. He kissed her softly on her forehead. His lips lingered longer than any chaste kiss she had ever received before. She thought she heard him softly sigh as he pulled away.

"Oi! Balthier!" Vaan said louder than necessary as he stomped his way across the bridge towards them. He stopped and glanced at Penelo, before he quickly glared at Balthier. "Since you're feeling better, let's go get Fran."

"Right. Nice plan you got going there, Vaan." Balthier turned back to Penelo, his green eyes meeting her blue. Penelo lightly bit her bottom lip as he gave her that lopsided grin she loved. "You really are a great girl, Penelo." And he leaned in close to her again, and patted her on top of her head before walking ahead to the village.

Vaan stood in front of her for a second, staring after Balthier and back to Penelo. Wordlessly, he shrugged his shoulders also in confusion and ran after his perfect mentor that he apparently quickly forgave and worshipped all over again.

While Penelo continued to sit on the log, mouth agape, wondering what the heck that pat was about.

Author's Notes:

Special thanks to the following: Katreda, LadyJamie178, Earisu, Zaz9-zaa0, Madj, Raat ke Rani and somepersonxP. I also appreciate everyone that has favorited or sent for an alert for this fic, but I would love it if I knew why you did. I think I received more people favoriting this fic than actual reviews. So please be most kind, and leave a review. Let me know how I'm doing, if I'm improving at all. Because if anything, it is my uncertainty that causes delays.

But I suppose it's better to have it be favorited, than to have it never be favorited at all.

Until next time!


End file.
